helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会2014 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello Pro Trainee Recital 2014 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) is a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event, which was held on May 4, 2014. It was the second public on-stage test of the trainees' ability. Three new members, Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu and Saito Kana were introduced at the event. It was announced at the event that Kosuga Fuyuka had finished her training within the program. , Takemura Miu, Aikawa Maho)]] Setlist #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #SHALL WE LOVE? - Kaga Kaede #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Yamaki Risa #100kai no KISS - Taguchi Natsumi #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese - Yokogawa Yumei #Otona na no yo! - Inoue Hikaru #Happy Summer Wedding - Makino Maria #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Fujii Rio #Daisuki 100manten - Niinuma Kisora #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese - Tanabe Nanami #Sakura Mankai - Ogawa Rena #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Mikame Kana #Yakimochi wo Kudasai! - Hamaura Ayano #REAL LOVE - Kishimoto Yumeno #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Ichioka Reina #Nanchatte Ren'ai - Haga Akane #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Danbara Ruru #Suki-chan - Inaba Manaka #DESTINY LOVE - Funaki Musubu #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sasaki Rikako #My Days for You - Nomura Minami #Naichau Kamo - Yoshihashi Kurumi #Suppin to Namida. - Oura Hirona #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Murota Mizuki #Boogie Train '03 - Wada Sakurako #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - Yamagishi Riko #Dearest. - Tanaka Karen #Kacchoi Uta #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa #Ten Made Nobore! Results *Winner: Danbara Ruru (with 244 fan votes) *Second Place: Murota Mizuki (with 223 fan votes) Judge's special award *Singing: Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi; with Oura Hirona as the runner up. *Best dance performance: Yoshihashi Kurumi and Sasaki Rikako; with Kaga Kaede as the runner up. *Best character: Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki and Kishimoto Yumeno. Featured Members *Master of Ceremony: **Makoto **Sawayaka Goro (Corner MC) *Judges: **Mitsubachi Maki (Kenshuusei choreographer) **Ueno Mariko (Kenshuusei singing teacher) **Hashimoto Shin **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Makoto *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen (Introduced+): Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu, Saito Kana :+: Introduced Kenshuusei members do not participate in any performances. Trivia *Kosuga Fuyuka didn't participate due to her health condition. *The participating members sang a solo (chorus only). *Makino Maria sprained her foot a day before the event. *Mikame Kana wore an eyepatch during the event because her eye was swollen. *Haga Akane had a nosebleed during the event. She originally was set to perform before Ichioka Reina, but because of the nosebleed Ichioka went before her. *Ichioka Reina picked Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara because she graduated from middle school and went into high school. *Former member Kaneko Rie left a message for the event. Gallery Kensyu4 s.jpg Kensyu3 s.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kaga Kaede, Danbara Ruru, Oura Hirona Kensyu1_s.jpg BmyyiZkCQAAJpxu.jpg_orig.jpg|Hamaura Ayano News_large_helloproject_20140504_12.jpg|Danbara Ruru News_large_helloproject_20140504_06.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano News_large_helloproject_20140504_08.jpg|Sasaki Rikako, Yoshihashi Kurumi News_large_helloproject_20140504_03.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_13.jpg|Makoto, Yoshizawa Hitomi News_large_helloproject_20140504_07.jpg|Sasaki Rikako News_large_helloproject_20140504_09.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno News_large_helloproject_20140504_10.jpg|Murota Mizuki News_large_helloproject_20140504_11.jpg|Danbara Ruru News_large_helloproject_20140504_01.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_04.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_05.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_14.jpg|Kaga Kaede News_large_helloproject_20140504_15.jpg|Yamaki Risa News_large_helloproject_20140504_16.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi News_large_helloproject_20140504_17.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei News_large_helloproject_20140504_18.jpg|Inoue Hikaru News_large_helloproject_20140504_19.jpg|Makino Maria News_large_helloproject_20140504_20.jpg|Fujii Rio News_large_helloproject_20140504_21.jpg|Niinuma Kisora News_large_helloproject_20140504_22.jpg|Tanabe Nanami News_large_helloproject_20140504_23.jpg|Ogawa Rena News_large_helloproject_20140504_24.jpg|Mikame Kana News_large_helloproject_20140504_25.jpg|Hamaura Ayano News_large_helloproject_20140504_26.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno News_large_helloproject_20140504_27.jpg|Ichioka Reina News_large_helloproject_20140504_28.jpg|Haga Akane News_large_helloproject_20140504_29.jpg|Danbara Ruru News_large_helloproject_20140504_30.jpg|Inaba Manaka News_large_helloproject_20140504_31.jpg|Funaki Musubu News_large_helloproject_20140504_32.jpg|Sasaki Rikako News_large_helloproject_20140504_33.jpg|Nomura Minami News_large_helloproject_20140504_34.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi News_large_helloproject_20140504_35.jpg|Oura Hirona News_large_helloproject_20140504_36.jpg|Murota Mizuki News_large_helloproject_20140504_37.jpg|Wada Sakurako News_large_helloproject_20140504_38.jpg|Yamagishi Riko News_large_helloproject_20140504_39.jpg|Tanaka Karen Test020 s www barks jp.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Test027_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Funaki Musubu Test047_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Ogawa Rena, Tanabe Nanami (background; Yamagishi Riko, Funaki Musubu, Haga Akane) Tumblr_n52bwkDklX1r1il12o1_1280.jpg|Murota Mizuki Hama35375.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Test026_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Inaba Manaka Ksstest23442.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Kaga Kaede, Hamaura Ayano Videos (Audio) File:Kaga Kaede - SHALL WE LOVE?|Kaga Kaede - SHALL WE LOVE? File:Yamaki Risa - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game|Yamaki Risa - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game File:Taguchi Natsumi - 100kai no KISS|Taguchi Natsumi - 100kai no KISS File:Yokogawa Yumei - Bagel ni Ham & Cheese|Yokogawa Yumei - Bagel ni Ham & Cheese File:Inoue Hikaru - Otona na no yo!|Inoue Hikaru - Otona na no yo! File:Makino Maria - Happy Summer Wedding|Makino Maria - Happy Summer Wedding File:Fujii Rio - Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita|Fujii Rio - Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita File:Niinuma Kisora - Daisuki 100 Manten|Niinuma Kisora - Daisuki 100 Manten File:Tanabe Nanami - Bagel ni Ham & Cheese|Tanabe Nanami - Bagel ni Ham & Cheese File:Ogawa Rena - Sakura Mankai|Ogawa Rena - Sakura Mankai File:Mikame Kana - Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru|Mikame Kana - Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru File:Hamaura Ayano - Yakimochi wo Kudasai!|Hamaura Ayano - Yakimochi wo Kudasai! File:Kishimoto Yumeno - REAL LOVE|Kishimoto Yumeno - REAL LOVE File:Ichioka Reina - Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara|Ichioka Reina - Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara File:Haga Akane - Nanchatte Renai|Haga Akane - Nanchatte Renai File:【12期入ってほしい】 小田さくらの将来の強いライバル、段原瑠々、『Memory 青春の光』を歌う-0|Danbara Ruru - Memory Seishun no Hikari File:Inaba Manaka - Suki Chan|Inaba Manaka - Suki Chan File:Funaki Musubu - DESTINY LOVE|Funaki Musubu - DESTINY LOVE File:【12期入ってほしい】 未来の輝くスターとエース、佐々木莉佳子『奇跡の香りダンス。』を歌う |Sasaki Rikako - Kiseki no Kaori Dance. File:Nomura Minami - My Days For You|Nomura Minami - My Days For You File:Yoshihashi Kurumi - Naichau Kamo|Yoshihashi Kurumi - Naichau Kamo File:Oura Hirona - Suppin to Namida|Oura Hirona - Suppin to Namida File:Murota Mizuki - Memory Seishun no Hikari|Murota Mizuki - Memory Seishun no Hikari File:Wada Sakurako - Boogie Train 03|Wada Sakurako - Boogie Train 03 File:Yamagishi Riko - Aitai Aitai Aitai na|Yamagishi Riko - Aitai Aitai Aitai na File:Tanaka Karen - Dearest.|Tanaka Karen - Dearest. Concert Schedule External Links *Official Announcement *Event page *Rehearsal blog Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In